


[VID] Ring of Fire

by livrelibre



Category: Parks and Recreation
Genre: F/M, Fanvids, Festivids, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-09
Updated: 2014-02-09
Packaged: 2018-01-11 17:50:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1176062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livrelibre/pseuds/livrelibre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Love makes you do the wacky</p>
            </blockquote>





	[VID] Ring of Fire

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ClockworkGiraffe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClockworkGiraffe/gifts).



> This was the Parks and Rec vid that no one asked for but I felt compelled to bang out once I thought of it. I love this song and the idea just made me lol. Megan Mullally and Nick Offerman, your comic genius is a match made in heaven (unlike Ron & Tammy 2). This nearly included Tammy 1 as well but that's perhaps another vid. Thanks to [](http://thingswithwings.dreamwidth.org/profile)[ **thingswithwings**](http://thingswithwings.dreamwidth.org/)   and [](http://eruthros.dreamwidth.org/profile)[](http://eruthros.dreamwidth.org/) **eruthros**   for support on this foolishness.  
> 
> I had originally intended to make the April vid that carnivorousgiraffe asked for, since I also draw hearts around April's deadpan face, but I fell into a clipping vortex. I now have enough clips for at least three April vids (only one of which I partially completed by go live) and ideas for three or four more other Parks and Rec vids. How so awesome Parks?

**Title** : Ring of Fire  
 **Recipient** : Carnivorous Giraffe for Festivids 2013  
 **Fandom** : Parks & Recreation  
 **Music** : Ring of Fire by Johnny Cash  
 **Summary** : Love makes you do the wacky  
 **Content notes** : No standardized notes apply  
 **Length** : 2:26

[Original post on DW](http://fv-poster.dreamwidth.org/196483.html)  
[Original post on LJ](http://fv-poster.livejournal.com/196932.html)  
Download from Mediafire ([25 MB divx](http://www.mediafire.com/watch/vvc8rcqz20lvc78/ringoffire-parks-1080hd-divx-signed.divx)) ([169 MB mov](http://www.mediafire.com/watch/q15acbsr0lon7ge/ringoffire-parks-h264hq-signed.mov))  
[Streaming version on Tumblr](http://livrelibre.tumblr.com/post/76121633420/ring-of-fire-parks-and-recreation-by-livrelibre)  
[Streaming on YouTube](http://youtu.be/BzsmJmbiaPE)

**Lyrics**

Love is a burning thing  
And it makes a fiery ring.  
Bound by wild desire  
I fell into a ring of fire.

I fell into a burning ring of fire,  
I went down, down, down as the flames went higher  
And it burns, burns, burns,  
The ring of fire, the ring of fire.

The taste of love is sweet  
When hearts like ours meet.  
I fell for you like a child,  
Oh, but the fire went wild.

I fell into a burning ring of fire,  
I went down, down, down as the flames went higher  
And it burns, burns, burns,  
The ring of fire, the ring of fire.

I fell into a burning ring of fire,  
I went down, down, down as the flames went higher  
And it burns, burns, burns,  
The ring of fire, the ring of fire.

And it burns, burns, burns,  
The ring of fire, the ring of fire,  
The ring of fire, the ring of fire.


End file.
